Crossing Paths
by Giminia Wow
Summary: Almost 20 years after the war and the Marriage Law is still in effect. Our heroes' children are not immuned. Living in Paris does not exclude Scorpius Malfoy from this law. Now forced to meet his bride, how will he be received? What happens when it's the daughter of a man who hates his family? AU/OOC Non canon compliant. My first attempt at a next gen fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the fun storyline that I play with. The characters are property of JK Rowling.**

 **A/N: Hello everyone. This is a one shot I wrote for the Wordsmiths and Betas group on Facebook and my first attempt at a Next Generation story. I hope you all like it, I have never actually read a Scorose fic so I'm sure my characters are out of character, but since these are all our favorite character's children that we know nothing about, I guess that is acceptable. Beta love to JustJessie24601.**

 **Peace, Love, and Slyther**

 **Gimi aka Jess**

"This is ridiculous! We don't even live in England." Scorpius Malfoy seethed. Throwing down the parchment onto the breakfast table, his father continued to eat as he went on. "Why must I comply with this stupid law when we live in Paris?"

Draco pinched the bridge of his nose, his son's rant was giving him a headache, he got that talent from his mother. Fighting with his wife was a losing battle, she always won, either because she was just brilliant or he just wanted to shut her up and shag her quiet. "Scorpius, we may not live there, but we still have to comply with their laws. I'm sure your mother will find a way to fight this, but for now, please eat your breakfast, we have to be at the English ministry in a couple of hours."

"Is mother coming with us?" Scorpius asked as he finally sat in his chair to his plate of pastries and eggs. "I thought she had a class this morning and then a shipment at the store."

Draco laughed, "Yes, well she does have to be there for the delivery, Merlin forbid someone else accepts the boxes before she can sniff each one."

"I heard that," Scorpius and his father both laughed as her voice travelled from the entry hall, "I will see you both there. I have to go, they just floo'd and the delivery will be a bit earlier so I have to end class sooner than normal. Love you both!" and they heard the fire roar to life and her muffled voice call out her destination.

Draco chuckled, "She didn't even come in to say goodbye, almost twenty years of marriage and I've been reduced to a floo bye."

Scorpius smirked, "Be careful father, I think you've been replaced by the yoga studio. Mother might have a thing going on with one of those firm muggles."

Draco smirked right back at his son. "I doubt that son I've been to those classes, and let's just say your mother has never complained. She is a hellcat that woman, she's very limber." Scorpius groaned, knowing what his father was saying and Draco chuckled.

"Merlin, you realise I'm your son?" Scorpius stabbed at a piece of fruit, "I don't need to know of your copulations with my mother. It is bad enough I have to knock on every door before I enter. I'm afraid of walking into something that would make me wish to be blind again," said Scorpius with a shudder...

Draco's grin broadened and Scorpius just shook his head, his parents were fairly embarrassing. They had been married for over eighteen years and they were still hot for each other. Most of his friend's parents didn't even sleep in the same room, sometimes not even the same wing and his parents were going at it like rabbits. But he guess it was healthier to shag like teens than to dry up and be angry all the time.

Scorpius finished his breakfast and went to get changed for the trip back to England. His parents were both English, he was actually born at Malfoy Manor as was his father and his younger sister, Lyra. It was Malfoy tradition for all Malfoys to be born on their ancestral land, believed to ensure magic stayed within their blood.

This also meant they were all English citizens, which is why he was subjected to this ridiculous law. If he had been born in France, where they lived, he would have been exempt. Scorpius did not believe himself as English, yes he had been born there, but he had lived his whole life in France, gone to school at Durmstrang and only went to England to visit his grandparents.

The thought that the English ministry had control over who he would marry was unthinkable. Okay, maybe not unthinkable, they had tried to do the same to his father, but Draco Malfoy was already engaged to be married to his mother and living in France. Their union was approved so nothing came of it, it had been eighteen years, surely the population was stable, but turns out, it hadn't been replenished enough and the marriage law continued.

Dressed in dark grey trousers, he was sure his father and grandfather would sneer at him wearing jeans to the ministry, a hunter green button down shirt and black vest. He spiked his platinum blond hair the way he liked and slipped on his dragon hide boots.

Going downstairs he saw his father was no longer alone, but talking with his long time friend and family solicitor, Blaise Zabini. The two men were discussing what to expect that day when they noticed Scorpius walk in.

Blaise smiled at his Godson, "Good morning Scor, are you ready?"

"You mean for my life to end? Sure, point me to the firing squad, maybe mum will let me have a muggle cigarette before my impending death." Scorpius said dryly.

Blaise chuckled, "It won't be quite that bad, Scorpius. Arranged marriages are common among pureblood families." Scorpius rolled his eyes, "Your father only slipped out of one when his bride ran away to marry that Italian artist, Felipe. Luckily, he found your mother and fell in love."

"It's 2018 for Merlin's sake, _arranged_ marriages should be outlawed, along with bloody marriage laws." Scorpius whined as the walked to the floo. "I mean, it's one thing for you and dad, you two are like _ancient_." Scorpius smirked and ducked as his Godfather aimed at punch at his arm, Scorpius chuckled and continued, "But I am at the prime of my sexual awakening, I should be sowing my wild oats, not hitching my cart to one horse for a lifetime. I went to an all boys school for Gods sakes, do you know how hard it is to find a date?"

Blaise chuckled at his Godson, "I'm pretty sure there were plenty of _hard_ dates at Durmstrang, so not bad at all."

Draco laughed as Scorpius grimaced at the thought of his friends. "Oh, do me a favor Scorp, tell your mum about the ancient part and the hitching your cart to a horse," Blaise laughed now too as Scorpius realised what his father meant, "I'm sure she'll enjoy the muggle reference."

Scorpius sputtered, trying to back pedal his words and his father just grinned even wider, his son really needed to relax.

After stopping at the manor to say hello to his grandmother and drop off their bags, the three men and Lucius Malfoy went on to the Ministry of Magic to find out who his new bride was to be.

Arriving by floo, they stopped at the visitors desk to get passes for the three Malfoy men. Blaise, being a member of the Ministry Law Review, had his own for when he was working cases. Getting into the lift, they left the atrium and went down to the fifth floor, the marriage registrar office. The office was full of people waiting for their appointment, but upon seeing the three platinum heads of the Malfoy men,the room went very still and suddenly all eyes were on them.

Scorpius leaned into his father, "Friendly bunch aren't they?" and Draco bit back a laugh, but Scorpius saw his father's lip twitch. Scorpius was always awed how different his father was when they were in England versus when they were in France.

Growing up, his father had been the epitome of pureblood aristocracy. His mother would call him a pompous prat, but his father would just grin and tell her she loved his pompous arse and then, well by then, Scorpius would leave the room… rabbits, his parents. His father's family had been on the wrong side of the war and he had moved to France to continue schooling at the prestigious potions academy, his mother had forgiven him his transgressions, knowing exactly who he was in his past and who he was in the present. They had all made mistakes was all she ever said about it.

A family came in with red hair. Taking one look at his father, Scorpius knew the father of this family was not friends with his. Scorpius looked on curiously as his grandfather also sneered at the man, though that was not surprising, his grandfather sneered a lot when he was not at home, it was the Malfoy way. The red haired man glared back at his father and grandfather. He gave Scorpius a once over and glowered at him as well.

"Malfoy," The man spat out, like their surname was a dirty word, "What are you doing here?"

"Weasel," Draco sneered back, "This is the marriage registrar office, one would assume that would mean we are here about a marriage."

"Whose marriage Ferret? Your wife finally come to her senses and divorce you so you have to marry a half blood or even worse, a muggle born?" The red haired man taunted Draco.

Scorpius raised a platinum eyebrow as Draco chuckled. "Not that it's any of your business, but my son is getting married, he has received his letter and is here for his interview. Now run along like a good little fame seeker, I'm sure Potty needs his shoes polished." Scorpius noticed the man's ears turn bright red as well as the blonde woman next to him huffed in indignation.

"Draco, Scorpius." Blaise called them from the front of the room, "Come on, they're ready for us."

Draco tilted his head ever so slightly to the man and his wife, "Weasel, Mrs. Weasel." and walked away. Scorpius chuckled after his father. Sometimes he could see what his mom said, his father was truly an ass. He caught the eye of the red haired girl who looked around his age, he winked and tossed her a famous Malfoy smirk, knowing it would piss off her dad. She looked at him in confusement and turned away.

"I feel like I need the Darth Vader theme song as we walk," Scorpius whispered to his father and Grandfather. Lucius just looked confused but Draco chuckled as they walked over to Blaise. Scorpius just grinned broadly at his grandfather and Lucius mumbled something about ridiculous muggles and a small twitch of his mouth.

The four men were escorted to a conference room where a tiny witch was sitting at the far end. She gestured for the men to have a seat while she finished glancing over the papers in front of her. The men sat and only a moment later the little witch looked up with a tight smile.

"Messrs Malfoy and Mister Zabini," The witch began, "My name is Simone Blakely, I am your mediator for these proceedings. I understand that young Mister Malfoy might have some questions as to what will be happening in the next few months."

Scorpius rolled his eyes, "You might say that. Like why am I mandated to marry when I don't live in the country, I never even come to Britain unless to see my Grandparents, I didn't even attend Hogwarts!"

Draco pinched the bridge of his nose again, "We've been over that Scorp, move it along."

"Fine," Scorpius crossed his arms like a petulant child, "Who is the lucky bint-" Blaise chuckled while Lucius shot his grandson a glare, "er, I meant young lady?"

"Before we talk about your intended, we must discuss the points of the law." She ignored the roll of Scorpius' eyes and continued, "The Marriage Law was brought back into the Wizarding community because our numbers had dwindled significantly after the last Wizarding War. We had hoped after introducing the law a few years after the war, the population would grow and we could do away with the archaic law."

"So you agree, this law is barbaric?" Draco asked, chuckling inwardly at the words he had taken straight from his wife's mouth, then shifted his legs as he remembered what they did almost directly after, she was just too beautiful during one of her long winded rants, he had to have her. She had better uses with her mouth than to continue with her dietribe.

The witch looked over at Draco, "Sir, it is neither here nor there what my personal feelings over the law is, my job is to uphold it. To continue on, we had hoped the population would stabilize, but with the most recent outbreak of Dragon Pox to hit the nation, the law has to go on." Simone looked down at her paperwork, "Now, once you have met your fiance and finalise all agreements, you will have six months to be bonded and another two years to bring children into your union. I will go ahead and bring in your bride."

The witch left the men to themselves while she walked down the hall to retrieve the bride. Scorpius felt sick to his stomach. He mentally made note of all the French girls he knew that he could get married to, but in reality, he went to Durmstrang. All the Beauxbaton girls that he knew were friends of his sister. Fifteen year olds didn't quite do it for him. He liked his girls to be… well… legal for one. Most of his parents friends had boys, maybe he should… Scorpius shook his head, no, he would rather marry a stranger than finish that thought. Cock wars did not tickle his fancy, no matter if he had gone to Durmstrang.

"Six months? That is not enough time to plan a wedding. Narcissa will have a conniption." Lucius argued. Draco just shook his head and sniggered. He knew what his father was thinking, he was thinking about the fact that Draco did not have a wedding. Draco was so in love with his witch that they had done it on the spur of the moment, three months into their relationship. Scorpius had heard all about it, his grandmother still holding out hope for a grand Malfoy wedding. He wondered if she would be able to pull it off in six months, Narcissa Malfoy was a wonder when it came to events.

The door opened and all Scorpius could see was red. Literally, the family of redheads, the Weasels?... walked in. At once the father turned even redder than his hair, Scorpius wasn't sure that was even possible, and began shaking his head.

"No, there is no way my daughter is getting married to this son of a Death Eater."

Scorpius leaned over to his father and asked, "I thought the muggle reference was _son of a bitch_?" Surprisingly Blaise and his father began to laugh and even Lucius began to chuckle. Looking confused, Scorpius turned his grey eyes to the red haired father, "Did you just call my father a Death Eater?"

"It's what he is," The man spat, staring daggers at Scorpius, "and my daughter will never marry into your family."

Not one to back down from a verbal sparring, he was his parents child after all, Scorpius jumped out of his chair and stared the man square in the eye, "My father was never a Death Eater, my Grandfather may have been when he was a little older than I am now, but only because his father petrified him as they put the mark upon his arm. You don't know my family and I certainly don't wish to know yours, but what are we to do? My mother has already tried anything she can think of to get my out of this arrangement, I wish she had tried harder, maybe I wouldn't be stuck with a red haired freak as a father in law!"

"Why you little-" The man reached for his wand but stopped as he felt a wand poke him in the back.

"What in the hell do you think you are doing?" A familiar voice whispered coldly behind the red haired man as he felt a point of a wand tip hit him between the shoulder blades.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello again everyone. This is chapter 2 of my Scorose Marriage Law I had written for the Wordsmiths and Betas ML one shot competition. For those of you who have read the one shot I have changed a lot in this chapter. I got a lot of people who were not happy with the original scene because of Ron bashing and while I don't think there was a lot, I was trying to fit a lot in the fic so it all got condensed into that scene. A lot has changed so give it another try and I hope you all enjoy. This also has not been beta'd so all errors are my own and I don't proofread either because I'm feeling particularly lazy right now (I've been up for a while and my brain doesn't work very well) I may get it beta'd in the future so there is always that possibility. Enjoy, I hope you all love Scorpius as much as I do.**  
 **Peace, Love and Slyther,**  
 **Gimi aka Jess**

"Don't you dare pull a wand on a child Ronald Bilius Weasley," Hermione Malfoy warned as she pushed her wand deeper into his scapula. His wife, Lavender gasped in surprise at her ex roommate's appearance. Hermione reached over and grabbed Ron's wand out of his hand.

"Show me your wand Lavender." Hermione ordered as she poked Ron hard in the back as penance for almost pointing a wand at her son. Hermione looked at the blonde and her eyes narrowed, "Now!" She growled, "This is a meeting and I will not have you or your husband pulling out wands at my family." She looked over at the young girl and gave a small smile, "Hello dear, if you would please take your parents wands and yours and leave them on the table. Draco, Love, everyone will remove their wands and place them in the table and if ANYONE reaches for one, I will snap your finger, that includes you."

Draco smirked, "Oh Love, I adore when you take control." Scorpius groaned as his grandfather reached over and smacked his father on the back of the head. Blaise chuckled and all four men put their wands on the table.

Rose, not knowing what else to do, took her mother's wand along with her father's and set them on the table away from her dad. Once the wands were put away, Hermione dropped her wand from Ron's back and smacked him hard against his head.

Enraged she began to yell, "How dare you Ron Weasley! How dare you try and pull a wand on a child! You are thirty eight years old, act your age. If you ever try that again, I will hex your ass so fast you'll need a time turner to get back! Of all the idiotic things, I would have thought you would have grown up in twenty years, but you're still a big asshole."

Ron had turned puce, "Oh! What the fuck Hermione! What the bloody hell are you on about? Why are you even-" Ron looked at his old friend, the anger on her face, then over at Draco Malfoy who was grinning broadly and back to Hermione, "Bloody hell! You married the Ferret?! You're a Death Eater Whorr-?"

He pointed an accusatory finger at his friend and Scorpius winced, knowing what was coming. His mother did not take kindly to men who tried to treat her inferior. The Malfoys and Blaise all took a sank back into their chairs as Hermione glanced down at his finger poking her in the shoulder.

Her eyes narrowed even more, becoming slits, as fast as lightning, she grabbed his finger, bent it back towards his wrist and twisted his arm behind his back. Lavender and Rose both cried out in shock as Ron yelped in pain. "Call me that again Ronald, I fucking dare you. I'm not the meek little girl you once knew. Touch me again without my expressed permission and I will break every bone in your fucking hand and I won't even need my wand." Hermione said calmly into her old friend's ear. The entire room was listening to the threat she issued the man who was once one of her best friends.

"Good morning Hermione," The deep booming voice of Kingsley Shacklebolt echoed from the door. Hermione pushed Ron away from her and he stumbled into the table.

Hermione walked up to Kingsley and gave him a small hug, "Good morning Kings, how are you today?"

Ron, red from anger turned to Hermione, "Kingsley, are you here to reject this farce of a match? My daughter can't marry the son of a Death Eater."

Scorpius rolled his eyes, "Uncle Kings, will you please tell him that my father is not a Death Eater? He seems to have something stuck in his ears and can't understand English," Grinning at the red head, Scorpius chuckled, "I can tell you in a different language if you'd like? French? _Mon père est pas un Mangemort._ Italian? _Mio padre non è un Mangiamorte_. Bulgar-"

Hermione narrowed her eyes as her son began to translate in Bulgarian, a look he knew to mean, _stop being a prat_. Scorpius smirked and nodded his head. Lucius just dropped his head, knowing if he met the eyes of the Minister he would lose the battle he was currently having inside to not laugh at his grandson. He had grown soft in his old age, enjoying his grandchildren more and more. But the Minister of Magic did not need to know that.

Hermione looked over at her former friend and sighed, "Ron, do you really think I would have married Draco if he was a Death Eater? You never went to his trial, you never heard how he was never made one because Snape protected him," Ron opened his mouth to interrupt but Hermione went on, "he only agreed to do it in the first place because his dearly demented Aunt crucio'd his mother, her _sister_ , until Voldemort was about to toss her to… well let's just say, if it were Molly, if it was your mother, you would have killed Harry with a spoon to save your mum."

Ron paled slightly and glanced over at Draco who was staring right back at him tight lipped. Lucius was still looking down at the floor, ashamed after all these years for pulling his family into such a predicament.

"My husband is not the same man he was when we were children," Hermione carried on, "When we were kids, he was an arrogant, self serving arsehole. He was mean, and a bully and called me horrible names, tried to get us expelled-"

"Mum," Scorpius butted in, "I thought you were trying to make dad look better, this isn't helpful."

Blaise hid a laugh in a cough, which lightened the mood considerably. Hermione smirked at her son, "Yes Scor. Draco was all of those things, but we are not children anymore. After the life we led for seven years. I didn't have anymore room for hate in my life."

Ron sighed, he looked over at Kingsley who nodded his conferment of Hermione's story. "Narcissa had been tortured, most of that summer she was used as an outlet for the evil bastard's amusement. Once there was talk about her joining in the revels, that is when Draco said he would kill Dumbledore." Kingsley concurred solemnly. Hermione looked over to Draco who was visibly beginning to shake with anger at having to explain this twenty years down the line in front of his son.

Turning to the Weasleys and the Minister, Hermione asked, "Can you give us a moment? I think we need a minute to regroup."

Kingsley nodded and led the group out into the hall and closed the door behind them. Hermione walked over to her husband and gave him a kiss. "Hello Love, did you miss me?"

Draco smiled warmly at his wife and slid his hand down her back, resting right above indecency, "Of course I did, you didn't give me a proper goodbye this morning." He leaned down and gave her another kiss, "I'll be fine Love, I just hate that Scorpius had to hear all of that." Draco said with a sigh."

Scorpius grimaced, "Can you please not? I want to keep the little breakfast I ate this morning down, eighteen years of marriage and you are bloody disgusting. Can we just get this over with before I vomit?"

Hermione let go of her husband and hugged her son, "I'm sorry sweetheart, do you want a hug from mummy?"

"Ugh, I must be adopted," Scorpius grumbled as Blaise smirked at his Godson's discomfort.

Lucius sat down in his chair, thinking of his past indiscretions. Hermione reached down and gave his hand a squeeze. Looking at his daughter in law, he gave her a tight smile and returned the gesture.

"Gran already told me about it a few years ago." Scorpius revealed to his family, "She was afraid I would have heard about the family from other sources, so she told me everything." He sat down in his chair, slouching slightly. "Some things I wish she hadn't told me, but I know what happened and you have nothing to be ashamed of." He smirked at his parents, "Well, nothing from the war, that thing I walked in on the summer I turned fourteen, that you should definitely be ashamed of. You two really need to calm down with your sexual deviances."

Blaise burst out laughing and even Lucius chuckled as Hermione flushed and smacked her son's arm. Draco smiled, reached down and pulled Hermione to him, needing to feel her lips on his once more, he gave her a tender kiss. That one show of affection reminded him that he was no longer that prat of a child, that his wife loved him and that they were happy.

Scorpius rolled his eyes and sat down, "If you two are done challenging my breakfast, can we let them back in so we can get this over with. Mum, did you really date that mongrel?"

Lucius' smile twitched as he sat and Blaise snickered at the thought. Hermione frowned at her son, "I did and you behave, that mongrel was one of my best friends at school and helped destroy the evil bastard Voldemort. Show some respect otherwise you may not have been born because I would have been dead."

That sobered up the room instantly, the men all knew that she was right. They may not have liked Ron Weasley, but he was an important part of the war. Just like Hermione, if it wasn't for his help during that year, Hermione Granger would have never been a Malfoy.

Scorpius sat up straighter and nodded his agreement to his mother and she went and let everyone back in. He watched as his new fiancée walked in. For the first time, he really looked at her, her hair was not the red of her father's, but a bit lighter more of a strawberry blonde. She had the bright blue eyes of both her parents and a light smattering of freckles all over her face, but he quite enjoyed it. Scorpius was familiar with the girls that were friends with his sister, they were all against any flaws, freckles would have been charmed away with magic or makeup. He liked the fact that she wasn't vain enough to charm her's away.

She had been wearing muggle clothing, which he thought was odd. Most witches he knew, while not opposed to wearing muggle clothes, would still have worn robes when attending meetings at the ministry. She was wearing black slim fitting trousers and a royal blue short sleeved shirt that really brought out her eyes.

The rest of her family walked in, along with an older red haired man. His mother's face lit up. As well as their mediator, Simone.

"Arthur," She said brightly, going over to the older gentleman, she was pulled into a hug.

"Hermione Granger," He chuckled lightly, "As I live and breathe, I did not expect you here today and not as a Malfoy."

Hermione flushed lightly, "Well, it was never my intention to fall in love with a blond ferret," she teased glancing sideways at her husband. Draco chuckled and mumbled something about never living it down, "But sometimes the heart just does what it wants."

Arthur nodded, "Yes, I see that." He looked over at Lucius, "Are you happy?"

Hermione nodded, "Yes, Draco and I have been married for almost twenty years. I'm extremely happy."

"How could you do this Hermione?" Ron burst out, he just couldn't hold it in. No matter what, this was still the man who made his childhood miserable, "How could you marry this prat? After everything he put you through? Even dismissing our sixth year, he has wished you dead on more than one occasion, not to mention his father, Lucius tried to kill us all!"

Hermione saw her son stiffen in his chair, jaw clenched tightly and she rubbed his arms soothingly. Turning to her former friend, "Everything you say about Draco and Lucius is correct. Believe me when I say I have fought with Lucius on more than one occasion, always ending in a broken chair," she thought for a moment, "Or twelve."

Lucius lightly chuckled, "A broken chandelier as well if I remember correctly."

Hermione smirked at her father in law, "I know more than anyone what kind of family I have. Don't think for a second I don't, but Draco is not that idiot second year that called me Mudblood, Lucius is no longer than man who fought for the wrong side a bloody war. I know my family better than you ever could and soon they will be your family as well, so get. The. Fuck. Over. It. Ronald."

Ron was just about to argue once more when his father deliberately coughed, looking over at his father, Arthur gave him a stern look. Letting out a huff of hot air, he sat roughly into a chair on the far side of the table, still visibly angry.

Hermione, trying to defuse the situation asked, "So, um Lavender, how have you been? Still working at Witch Weekly?"

Lavender turned her nose up, "No, I take care of my family and our home."

Hermione shook her head in agreement, "How many children do you have?"

Rose answered for her mother, "I have a younger brother, Hugo. He's fourteen, I'm Rose."

Hermione smiled kindly, "That's a beautiful name, I'm sorry your first meeting with my family had to be so dramatic."

"Well you did marry Malfoy, Hermione," Lavender shot back, "After everything he did to you as a child!"

Hermione smiled even Draco was fighting to control his temper. "Yes, I did marry Draco. We met again in Paris where I had moved after I broke up with Ron."

"You dated my father?" Rose asked curiously turning to her mother. "You always said you and dad had been together since Hogwarts?"

Hermione smiled again, "They were, your father thought it would be ok to see the both of us. I thought otherwise and when I found out, we parted ways. See, I was not fond of sharing my fiancé."

Lavender flushed, "He was never yours! He never proposed to the likes of you! You never meant anything to him."

Hermione just smiled brightly, "Of course I never meant anything to him, not the way you did. We were never meant to be together, it's why I gave him back the rin…" She looked at Lavender's left hand to see a small diamond and brightened in recognition, "Oh I see he found a use for it! I'm so glad, he had told me it was a small fortune." She grimaced a bit, "It was never my style." Lavender flushed again, stood up and walked out, Ron ran after her. Rose following after a hesitant smile to the Malfoy family.

Kingsley and surprisingly Arthur both laughed. Arthur was not as dim as most would call him. Just because muggles fascinated him did not mean he was soft and easy towards his family. He remembered being proud of his son for finally realising the beautiful woman in front of him was in love with him. Then disappointed that Ron had ruined it by cheating on her. Hermione was a quality woman, but Ron could never see her worth. Arthur excused himself for a moment to fetch his family so they could finally start this meeting.

Scorpius looked over at his mother and she bit back a grin, "You really are an evil woman." Draco, Blaise and Lucius all chuckled.

Hermione just smiled, sitting up straight in her chair. "I've known these people far better than your father Scor. I've also had to deal with Pansy for over twenty years, that was just a little fun for the little tart. Thought she bettered me by sleeping with Ronald, little does she know, she did me a favor."

Draco leaned over to his son, "That is your mother's way of saying, she's ten times more Slytherin than the three of us combined." Looking over at his wife with adoration, "Where did you learn how to be so cunning and sly my love?"

Hermione scoffed, "From your mother of course, that woman is a marvel."

Scorpius laughed, his Grandmother Cissa was incredible. Regal as the day was long, but on her bad side and she made her husband look like a two year old throwing a tantrum.

"How is Molly, Arthur?" Hermione brushed the rest of the Malfoy men's comments off her back, going back to talking to her old friend, "How is the family?"

Arthur swallowed, he had almost forgotten he was still in the room. "She is fine, the family are all good. Lots of grandchildren makes for a full house at holidays, but we are use to it." Hermione chuckled reminded of holidays at the Weasleys.

Arthur excused himself and walked out to see where the family was. As soon as he left, Scorpius groaned, "Her family hate me."

Hermione gave her son a one armed hug, "Of course they will sweety, because you're a Malfoy, you get use to it." Lucius reached over and smacked Draco who had chuckled next to his wife, "I blame your father and grandfather, really. Malfoy men are just not conducive to getting along with anyone. You should know that."

Rose returned with Arthur, he was not pleased that his grand daughter would be forced to marry a Malfoy though. The boy looked nice enough and it was true that Hermione was his mother so Arthur knew he had to have grown up better than his father had.

As the group sat around the table Simone began to lay out the law, the recent outbreaks that forced the law to continue and so forth. Scorpius sat there and studied his fiancée, for lack of a better term, as the witch droned on.

He had never heard anything good about Ron Weasley from his parents. His father had never liked his mother's former friends, even as children, though Scorpius took that with a grain of salt since he ended up madly in love with his mother only days after they met again in Paris after years of animosity, though he swears that was mainly because of his upbringing and the need to stick to the pureblood life as was necessary for his grandparents to maintain. While they did not believe in it, Lucius had become close to the Dark Lord's side during his reign and he was convinced that he would return. Not staying true to the pureblood ways would have meant death of his family.

After Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and his mother had set out and finally destroyed Voldemort for good and the Malfoy family was sentenced, his grandfather, with one year in Azkaban, subsequent house arrest and restitution, while grandmother was acquitted of all charges as was his father since he had never taken the mark. Scorpius knew his father was suppose to take the mark, the murder of the headmaster was to be his initiation, but as he didn't do it, he was never marked.

He had heard the story several times over the years, especially during the holidays when both he and his sister were home. His parents hated each other, they were on opposite sides of the war, his father watched his mother tortured (what kid doesn't love to hear that about their family right?) How she was involved in with someone (Ron, he now knew) who had hurt her, not really broken her heart, but hurt her enough to move away and his father had moved to get away from his own failed wedding engagement and to go to school.

They met again as his father and uncle took a yoga class, though his mother swears he was trolling for girls and what better place than a muggle yoga class? She almost hexed him as she realised he was staring at her arse. He made it up to her by taking her for coffee and then to dinner and then to… gah… bed. Hermione swore up and down, it took him a bit longer than one day to get her into his father's bed, but Scorpius knew better. His parents were still like teenagers when it came to sex. He was truly surprised they didn't have more children, he would have thought his mother would be on her twelfth child by now. He had walked in on them quite a few times over the years and while his friends didn't mind, that was his mother they were ogling. Fit as she was, they didn't need to see it.

Hermione elbowed her son hard in the ribs, "Ow! Fuck Mum!" Hermione narrowed her eyes and silently chastised her son, "Sorry," he apologised for his language, "Yes, Mum, you elbowed?" Scorpius' Godfather silently laughed behind them.

"The meeting is over Scor," Hermione gestured around and Scorpius realised everyone had been staring at him as he stared absentmindedly at his fiancée, "Maybe you should make plans to spend time with Rose. I'm sure your grandparents wouldn't mind you staying at the manor or maybe Rose would like to come to France for a visit?" Rose's eyes perked up at that possibility, "There is so much to discuss about the wedding."

"What's to discuss?" Scorpius asked confused, "It's not like Grandmother will let us have a word in about it."

Hermione narrowed her eyes, "Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy," He groaned, he got all three names, he was in deep shit, "This may be an arranged marriage, but it is still a marriage and while I love your Grandmother, this is Rose's day, she is the bride and she will want some say in the planning of it."

Scorpius took a look at his bride and gave a small smile, "Would you like to accompany me back to France and discuss the wedding." He asked as politely as he could without any hint of humor, lest his mother's pointy elbows meet his ribs again.

Rose looked at her grandfather, "Um," She began, "My mother and grandmother will want to come as well. I'm sure my mother will have some input about the wedding and my father…" Rose faltered, "Uh, he will want to keep the wedding small, backyard wedding, like everyone before me."

Scorpius frowned, "What do you want? We can have it in the gardens at Mal-"

"NO!" Hermione interrupted, Scorpius jumped slightly, "Sorry Scor, but I know Ron and he will not want Rose getting married at Malfoy Manor."

Scorpius thought about it and then nodded, looking over at Rose, "Well, we can have it wherever you would like. We have a beautiful garden in France as well."

Arthur cleared his throat, "I think Rose's mother and grandmother expect her to marry in our backyard at the Burrow."

Hermione nodded, knowing this would be true, "I understand Arthur, but unfortunately it will not be big enough, knowing Narcissa, she will have all of Wizarding Britain there. Her only grandson, heir to the Malfoy fortune and all that bullsh-," Hermione smirked and faltered as her father in law kicked her chair, "ahem, the Malfoy heir, I'm sure Scorp's wedding had been planned since Draco was born."

Looking over at Rose with a sympathetic smile, "Dear, invite your parents along with your grandparents to come to France. Kingsley will set up a portkey for you for this weekend. You can decide on the garden, if ours does not suffice for you, we will find someplace suitable in size. I will also talk Narcissa down on the guest list." Lucius began but Hermione waved him quiet, something she had picked up from Narcissa, "There is no need for that many people, Scorpius and Rose aren't animals in the zoo Lucius."

"Fine," He conceded, "But I would like to be there when you tell her to trim her guest list," he smirked, "Scorpius can make me some of that muggle snack, that fluffy white stuff with butter, it's quite delicious."

Hermione looked at her father in law and laughed, "Why Lucius Malfoy, you made a muggle joke, I'm impressed, it only took nineteen years of marriage but I think I might be growing on you."

Arthur Weasley sat in a bit of a shock still, to hear the once snide and sarcastic blood purist Malfoy to make muggle jokes with the wizarding world's most famous muggleborn. Times must have changed the Malfoys. He coughed slightly, "I will let the family know Hermione, please expect us for lunch on Saturday." He smiled gently at the woman he once considered a daughter, "I will make sure they all behave, especially Ron and Molly." Standing up and going over to Hermione who stood as well, "I have missed you Hermione, you were always a good influence on Ronald growing up. I'm glad we will be family soon, even if Ron isn't."

Hermione's eyes began to tear slightly and she gave the man a hug, "I've missed you as well Arthur. I'm sorry I lost touch with… well some of the family, but it was better I cut my ties. It worked out though, you have a beautiful granddaughter and one day soon, she will be a wonderful daughter in law." She moved away from Arthur who began to shake Scorpius' hand and walked over to Rose, giving her a small hug, "I'm sorry for the way we met, I do hope you understand. I have no ill feelings towards you or your family really, but I don't stand for people who are disrespectful to my family… well, unjustly at least."

Rose nodded and smiled. Scorpius walked over to Rose and Hermione left them alone for a few minutes.

Scorpius looked at her a bit awkwardly, "Um… I don't really know how to react to you yet, I'm not as posh and polished as my father. My parents didn't raise me to be a posh pain in the arse as my mother always says, but I will try my best to make you happy. Just please give me a chance, don't let your father poison you against me before you get to know me."

Rose smiled, "Well we have six months to get to know each other, Scorpius. We have a completely clean slate. I know what my father thinks about your father, but I will reserve my own judgment. I know a bit about your mother from my Uncle Harry, I know she is a good person. I will give you a chance."

Giving her a brilliant smile, He took her hand and kissed it, just like a proper Malfoy should and promised to owl her as soon as he returned home to finalise plans for that weekend.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So this was suppose to be longer, or that was the original thinking, it was a one shot for a marriage law competition that I had been planning on lengthening, but I just lost the muse for it. So instead I am just adding the ending here. I think it still makes sense, but if not, it's still a funny short story. I hope you like it.**

 **Peace, Love, and Slyther 2017**

 **Gimi aka Jess**

"SCORPIUS MALFOY, ARE YOU INSANE?!" A woman's voice echoed through the halls.

"Grandmother, I was just bringing you flowers that we picked for you." Scorpius snickered as he stood there, covered in mud, next to two great danes, also covered, and barking in excitement. "Don't you like them?" He mocked being wounded. Draco and Lucius were bent over, red from laughing so hard, as Scorpius held out flowers to his grandmother, complete with roots.

"Are you five? You're about to be married and you are acting like a child!" Narcissa cringed as mud dripped from the flowers onto the wood floor. "Your mother is going to Avada you!"

Scorpius laughed, "No she won't. I'm a wizard, she won't even know I did it."

Just as he said that, the dogs had decided it would be a good time to shake. Mud went flying all over. Screams echoed in the large room as mud flew onto everything and everyone in the room.

"Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, your mother won't have to kill you, I'll do it with my bare hands, you insolent boy!"

A Pop! was heard behind everyone. "Shit," Scorpius said under his breath. He dug for his wand and quietly vanished all the mud that had hit the room and himself.

"Draco, I'm home. Sorry I'm late. Adelaide wanted to speak to me about taking another class, but I just couldn't do it," Hermione called from the hall. Walking into the drawing room she saw her family was standing on the other side of the room. "Uh, what's going on?" she asked.

Scorpius just shook his head at his mother. "Nothing, we were just chatting."

Hermione smirked, "Oh, really? Then why are you holding my flowers in your hands?"

He looked down at his hand, the forgotten buds still there. "Uh, I picked them for you, mother, because you're so beautiful." Draco stifled a chuckle, and Lucius even bit his cheek to keep from grinning. Narcissa did neither and openly laughed.

Hermione nodded her head, eyes wide. "Oh, really? Scor, you're so sweet." Scorpius grinned broadly at his mother. "Full of shit, but sweet." The Malfoys all laughed, and Scorpius gave his mother a cheeky grin, walked over, and gave her a kiss on her cheek. She laughed, "I'm going to go take a quick shower and change."

A few moments later, the floo chimed in the greeting room, and the family moved to go and greet their guests while Lyra bounded down the stairs. Hermione was still getting dressed, so as the Weasleys came out of the floo they only saw Draco, his parents, and his children.

Scorpius took a look at Rose. She was dressed in a teal blue shirt and cream colored jacket over a pair of dark brown corduroy trousers. She looked very pretty, he thought. Her eyes popped next to her shirt, and her hair seemed to brighten with the colors.

Lyra, not caring about the tension in the room, bounced forward and embraced the red haired girl, "I'm Lyra, Scorpius' sister. You must be Rose. You are far too pretty for my brother." Rose stifled a giggle as the younger girl continued to hug her. Scorpius rolled his eyes at Rose and smiled. Moving forward, he reached for her hand and kissed it.

Lyra bit back a chuckle, never having seen her brother be so chivalrous, it was a bit unnerving. Not that Scorpius wasn't a gentleman, but he didn't go around kissing hands a lot.

Scorpius offered his arm to Rose. As she took it, he led her to his grandmother. "Rose, I would like to introduce my Grandmother Narcissa. You've met my father and my grandfather," Narcissa smiled warmly to the young lady. "Grandmother, this is my fiancee, Rose Weasley. I assume you know her parents and grandparents?"

Hermione came walking down the stairs. "Arthur, Molly, it's good to see you both," she said graciously. Molly Weasley pursed her lips. She was still very upset over the hex Hermione left her son after they broke up, but Hermione just smiled like a gracious hostess and finished introductions.

The awkwardness between the two families continued for a few more minutes when Lyra, having enough of this behaviour ran up and grabbed her future sister in law's arm and dragged her into the drawing room where The dogs were left to lay by the foot of the sofa. Lyra was home for the weekend, Beauxbaton students were allowed off school grounds after fifth year, she had come home to meet Rose.

"You are definitely too good for my brother," Lyra announced again as Scorpius entered the room with the families behind him. Scorpius smirked at his sister, who stuck her tongue out at her big brother. Scorpius, moving out of the way just in time for Narcissa to come walking into the room.

"Lyra Marie Malfoy! You are a lady, what are they teaching you at that school! Young ladies do not behave in such a manner!" Narcissa was scandalised by Lyra's childishness.

Lyra, not at all embarrassed by being scolded, just smiled at her grandmother. "Grandmere, they teach me impeccable manners, but I seem to lose them all in translation." She spoke in rapid French.

Scorpius sniggered at his sister and speaking in French something along the lines of that wasn't the only thing she lost in translation. Lyra, flushing red began to yell at her brother in rapid French. Finally Narcissa sent up red sparks and the two of them instantly quieted down.

Narcissa narrowed her eyes and responded back in French, "You are an English witch, you shall behave as such. Do not test me, you are a Malfoy, behave like you remember what that means."

Lyra and Scorpius both apologised to their grandmother; Scorpius grinned at his sister and his mother came behind him and smacked him in the head. "OW! Fuck Mum! Stop hitting me! I'm pale, I bruise easily."

"Good, keep it up and I will show the world just how blue you can really get," Hermione retorted to her only son. "Nice of you to show the Weasleys just what type of heathens I have raised, bringing that up in front of them. Go and sit next to Rose and damn it Scor, you behave or I will bring out the family albums."

Scorpius all but ran to sit next to Rose and the young girl just gave him a raised eyebrow as to say,

 **OoOoOoO**

The planning of the wedding took place over the course of the next few months. Scorpius and Rose decided they would like to be married at a nearby chateau in France. Scorpius had grown up in France and he had always loved the home that Draco wanted to buy it for them as a wedding gift.

"No," Scorpius said, shaking his head at his father. Draco groaned, sometimes Scorpius was like his mother, he knew he was about to dig his heels into the grass.

"Why not Scor?" Draco asked during another meeting, "It's a beautiful home, it's near your mother and I and Rose and you love it, why can't I buy it? It's pureblood custom to buy a home for your children."

"I'm not a pureblood," Scorpius smirked, "And we don't need a home to rival Malfoy Manor, when we are first married."

"Fine, your mother and I will move into it and you two can have this house." Draco tried compromising, he glanced over at his wife whose eyebrow rose above her hairline. He groaned again, that wasn't going to work either.

"What makes you think I want to move out of our home into that one?" Hermione scoffed, "They do not need a house Draco, they can live in the cottage at the end of the property for a while, they will find their own home."

Draco looked over at Rose who sat there watching the exchange, "What do you think Rose?" He asked her, his grey eyes focused on her blue, "You would like a chateau wouldn't you?"

Hermione laughed, "You already bought the bloody thing didn't you?" Draco's shoulders slumped a tad and Hermione laughed harder, "You did, you bloody bought a castle and you didn't tell me."

"I didn't buy it," Draco argued, he sighed, "We already own it, we have for years."

Hermione looked at her husband curiously, "Since when?"

Draco laughed, "Since we got married, my parents bought it for us for a wedding present." He smirked at his wife as she paled.

"Why the bloody hell did we buy this house then?"

"Because you bloody loved it, I was trying to get you to go over to see it but we drove passed this one and you fell in love and I couldn't tell you no because you loved this one, so we have two houses are you happy? Scor has loved the chateau since he was a boy so I was just going to pass it on to him."

"Why didn't you tell me?!" Hermione shrieked, "We could have just lived there, I would have been okay with it."

Draco laughed, "Do you remember yourself twenty years ago? You would have hexed that key straight up my father's a-" Hermione gave him a look as to say, shut up.

"Why didn't your parents ever say anything about it?"

"Because you love this house, you saw our family growing up here and I love you so I told them we would be living here." He shrugged, "I would have lived in a cave if you loved it enough, I would have lived anywhere you wanted to live."

Hermione's face soften as it often did around her husband, she walked over and put her arms around him, "I love you Draco," She brought her lips up to his.

Scorpius groaned and pretended to put his hand over Rose's eyes, but he had noticed that she was smiling at the affection his parents gave each other, "Gods, you two, get a room. Impressionable young minds in the room."

Draco pulled away from his wife, "Yes, I know, you should take notes Scor, this is what a happy wife looks like."

Hermione laughed and Rose suddenly spoke up, "Mister Malfoy, I would be honored to live in that home. It would be truly amazing to be married in our garden."

Scorpius looked surprised, "Are you sure Rose? We don't have to, we can look around at other homes."

Rose shook her head, "No, it's a beautiful home, we both love it, you loved it enough to want to get married there, why shouldn't we live there if it already belongs in the family?"

Scorpius smiled, "As long as you are happy, I will be happy."

 **OoOoOoO**

Since the wedding was to be in France, Rose had decided to move into a guest cottage that sat on the Malfoy property so she could help plan and get to know her fiance. Scorpius spent his days at his father's company learning the ins and outs of the potion business while Rose spent time with Hermione at her book store.

Ron and Lavender were not happy at all with Rose leaving England to live with the Malfoys, but Arthur put his foot down. Rose was of age and going to marry no matter what. There was no way for her to get out of the marriage and after Ron's display at the meeting, there were no other options, she needed to be where the wedding was going to take place. The only consolation was that Fleur and Bill had recently moved to France as he was transferred to Gringotts Paris and were able to visit and spend time with Rose.

The couple did spend weekends in England with Rose's family, but Ron was so cruel to Scorpius that Rose finally stopped coming home and they would spend their weekends with her uncles or grandparents. All of them seem to love Scorpius as he reminded them a bit of his mother. Hermione, getting wind of Ron's cruel nature towards her son, paid a visit to him at George's shop where he worked and needless to say, he found a reason to be nice to Scorpius and a renewed dislike for bodies of water.

Hermione learned that her soon to be daughter in law was nothing like her mother was at the same age. She was polite and a joy to have around. Rose was one of the top in her year at Hogwarts and aspired to be a writer. She wanted to write books and already had a manuscript written. Thankful that Rose had drive and wanted to continue working even when they had children, Hermione felt she would be a welcome addition to their family.

Rose and Scorpius spent every night together getting to know one another. They spent hours talking in the drawing room at the main house. Scorpius and Rose both decided that they would prefer to be surrounded by family while they got to know each other, only choosing to go on dates alone after three months had passed and they felt they had gotten to know each other and were comfortable to be solo.

The papers all over England were reporting on this union, calling it everything from the romance of the century to a travesty that a war hero's daughter was to marry into a family of death eaters. There were even reports that this was a ploy to keep the Malfoy lines pure, as the Weasleys were Sacred 28. That made Hermione laugh considering her son was a half blood and caused the Malfoys to make a public appearance in England for a charity event at St. Mungos where Hermione Malfoy personally funded a ward for those victims of memory charms.

Rose looked up to Hermione and Draco's marriage. Her own parents were not as loving towards one another nor spent time with her and her brother the way the Malfoys did. It was not unusual to see the family spending the weekends in the garden, getting dirty and chasing the dogs away from the gnomes. To be honest, the only marriage she had seen this kind of love for one another was her grandparents.

Scorpius and Rose were married on a bright summer day with only five hundred guests in attendance on the lawn of their new home. By the wedding, Scorpius Malfoy could truly say he falling for Rose during their courtship and she said the same. They spent their days working and their nights laughing and talking. Rose looked beautiful in a cream lace gown. Scorpius had opted for a light grey Muggle tux that complimented her dress beautifully. Tears could be spotted on the bride as the golden light of the bonding ceremony intertwined their lives and magic.

The press were not invited to the wedding, to the dismay of Ron and Lavender. Lavender believed that her daughter deserved to be in the papers and leaked photos of the wedding to the Daily Prophet much to the dismay of Rose Malfoy which caused a rift between her and Lavender.

The couple decided to hold off having children their first year, they wanted to enjoy being married so instead they took a six month honeymoon and went backpacking through the rest of Europe and Asia. This had been Rose's idea and while Hermione never wanted to see the inside of a tent again, she thought it would be a great way for the children to really get to know each other without the distractions of work and family. They promised to owl every week and send photos and they were off. Lucius, Draco and Blaise started a pool to see how long before the kids caved and used the Malfoy vaults to get hotels and Hermione hexed all three men, sending her infamous conjured birds at their heads.

The young Malfoys returned six months later looking no worse for wear with stories and adventures and Rose's new book, How to Rough it Like a Malfoy, complete with wizarding photos and antidotes.

Once at home in their new house a few months after their trip, Scorpius reading and Rose working on her next book, Scorpius would look up and smirk at his wife's intense look of concentration.

The fourth time, Rose caught him, "What?" She asked, "Why are you looking at me like that?"

Scorpius grinned at his wife, "I was just thinking about all the times I've caught my parents in various stages of showing their love and appreciation for each other," Scorpius laughed as Rose's face lost color. She had recently walked in on a half naked Hermione and Draco the day before in the kitchen when they had gone to their house for lunch, "Not just like that, but hugs, kisses, tender looks, soft caresses. I've grown up with parents who truly love each other and when I found out about this marriage law, I thought I would never get that."

Rose frowned but Scorpius shook his head, "No, let me finish." He kept going, "I thought I was doomed to have a loveless marriage and that is why I was so against it at first. Then I met your parents and that was another reason to be against it off the bat. But getting to know you those six months before the wedding, then those months on our trip. I think Merlin blessed me with a perfect match. I never thought I'd be able to say this, but I love you Rose Malfoy."

Rose began to cry at the revelation, she had known that Scorpius loved her. She could tell by the way he looked at her, he looked at her the same as his own father looked at Hermione. They had put off saying it, Scorpius wanted it to be true, not forced.

She left her desk and sat in Scorpius' lap, "I love you too Scorpius Malfoy." The couple sat there, enjoying each other's embrace and began to talk about their future together. Seems like the law was able to bring them together where otherwise, they wouldn't have crossed paths.


End file.
